As art for avoiding inter-cell interference, static FFR (fractional frequency reuse) and ICIC (inter-cell interference coordination) are known.
Note that, in a cordless telephone system, it is known that a main control unit of a handset or a main control unit of a base hold part holds a part of a plurality of channels used for communication, as working channels, among a plurality of channels holds the remaining channels of the plurality of channels as spare channels, divide all of the channels into a plurality of channel groups according to the level of the frequency, and, when a faulty channel arises, replaces the faulty channel with the spare channel of a channel group, among the plurality of channel groups, to which the faulty channel does not belong.
Further, in a femtocell base station which forms a femtocell coverage area, there is known the method of avoiding interference by receiving an allocation of resources held in reserve and controlling signaling and data transmission. In this method, the allocation is received from a macrocell base station which forms the coverage area of the macrocell. A femtocell base station is located inside the coverage area of the macrocell. Further, the femtocell includes part of the coverage area of the macrocell.
This method further includes enabling usage of resources which are held in reserve by the femtocell base station in response to reception of an allocation and avoiding interference relating to communication between the femtocell and macrocell. This method further includes preventing usage of resources which are held in reserve by the macrocell base station in response to allocation of resources which are held in reserve.